As Long As You Were With Him
by ChocoLover1331
Summary: "As long as you were with him no one else could have you, not even him, because you didn't love him." he tried to explain in a more civilized tone yet she could still hear the deep emotion in it.


**So I wrote this story a long time ago and I'm a bit apprehensive about it but here goes! Happy Monday to all you Lie To Me fans out there!**

"As long as you were with him, you were with me!" he explained in a frightfully loud voice, his eyes wide open and his breathing heavy.

"What are you talking about?" She stared at him with confusion, unconsciously slightly shaking her head as if it would clear up this situation.

"As long as you were with him no one else could have you, not even _him_, because you didn't love him." he tried to explain in a more civilized tone yet she could still hear the deep emotion in it.

"I don't- I don't understand." Or perhaps she didn't want to understand. She couldn't even begin to comprehend how it had gotten to this.

"Now that you're not married you can have anyone! Anyone you wish! Before you couldn't have that option. You had him but because you didn't love him the only other person who you could attach yourself to was me because I was the _safe_ option, I was your best friend! I needn't worry about fancy bankers or lawyers coming in here to steal you away because Alec was always at work, you were never on the same terms, and as long as I knew you didn't love him I could accept him holding your hand, grabbing you by the waist, kissing you because_ I knew_ there was nothing there!" he had lost control again, as if he was grounding Emily for something he considered highly unacceptable but this was so much more than that. She had never seen him like this.

"Stop it Cal!" she was furious, but he just continued.

"As long as you were by my side and no one else's I could accept our friendship staying as it was because I didn't want to break that, I didn't want to cross that bloody line! Well now, to hell with the line! After your divorce I thought I had finally gotten my chance, my opportunity to prove to you that I'm your guy-"

"How? By sleeping with your ex-wife, with suspects, with practically every woman you meet with curves and a nice ass? Oh yeah, that sure showed me that my knight in shining armor was with me all along!" she yelled, her voice dripping with irony, contempt, anger and sadness; Unmistakable sadness underneath it all.

"Haven't you ever noticed that these outings with 'every woman I meet' happen on the same nights _you_ have a date?" he yelled back. At this she was surprised.

"You couldn't have possibly known-"

"When your dates were? Oh but I did Foster, I did. The thought of having to go home to an empty bed knowing that you would be in the arms of some pompous idiot... I couldn't do it! If I could somehow ease the pain it'd be better than risking losing control and knocking at your door at one in the morning to kick some stranger out of your house! I did it for_ you_!" he yelled. There was now more sadness in his tone than before. She shook her head slowly and incredulously as she had before.

"You're crazy Cal." she whispered. This time he grinned softly; he was genuinely happy about his current thoughts.

"Well that's how people in love usually are, luv." his grin was still there, yet it bore a hint of sadness and insecurity. They stood in silence for what seemed an eternity, staring into each other's eyes, trying to comprehend what was happening. It was only after 30 long seconds that Gillian stepped forward so she was practically against him.

"You _idiot_." she said before grabbing his head and pulling his lips towards hers. He put his arms around her holding her tight as if he was afraid that she would dissolve into thin air. Their kiss was passionate yet remained chaste. How is it that after all those times of imagining romantic situations leading up to this moment they had to yell at each other to finally get it on? Perhaps that's the beauty of their relationship. Perhaps they were never meant to be ordinary and right now, neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
